


His Letter

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [26]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homosexuality, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, based on a quote, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 26: LetterFandom: Downton AbbeyBased on a Zelda Fitzgerald quote. A man writes a letter to his beloved and waits a response.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	His Letter

_My darling,_

_It has been too long. I woke up thinking of you this morning, and not in that way, I'm sorry to say--nothing indecent. I missed the last time we spoke, your lips on mine, your hands grounding on my shoulders. I keep what you gave me on me always._

_Downton stands and so do I. I wonder, sometimes, when I'll retire. Probably not from years from now, hm? The days are long, and the nights are short--I wake up exhausted more often than I care to admit. I am not a young man anymore. But you love me anyway._

_Nothing new to report, my love. I wish I had better news, more interesting things to say._ _I think of you always. Please write me, and soon.  
  
_ _All my love and heart  
and everything, everything--_

_T. B._

* * *

Thomas Barrow finished the letter and reread it once to himself with the smallest smile gracing his face. It was a bit grim, he had to admit, but it was honest and true. A bit sappy too, but his beloved would not mind, he was sure of it. 

He finished it, sealing the letter, writing a simple:

_Richard_

on the envelope. That was the secret after all. 

Richard Ellis was a man. And there was never a truer one, as far as Thomas was concerned.


End file.
